Will
by SilverFelipe-Wolf12
Summary: É sobre um garoto, chamado Will, que viveu durante o período da 2ª guerra mundial. Sua vida, desde os nove anos de idade.


Olá.

Caro leitor, se você é sensível ou se incomoda com violência e tristeza eu lhe aconselho que pare de ler agora e troque esse livro por um conto de fadas, algo leve e feliz. Pois a minha história não é nada feliz. Por um lado você pode até ficar feliz em perceber como seus problemas são pequenos, não quero dizer que eles não sejam importantes, apenas pequenos. Meu nome é Will. Tenho quatorze anos agora, mas vou explicar-lhe minha história desde que nasci.

Nasci em Outubro de 1922, em um barraco sujo em um subúrbio qualquer da Alemanha. Meu pai, um alcoólatra dependente químico, abandonou minha mãe quando soube que estava grávida. Típico. Minha mãe queria muito um filho, mas não tinha condições de me criar. Então acabei na casa de minha avó. Fui levado para lá quando tinha menos de um mês. Não me lembro de minha mãe, posto que só a vi quando era muito pequeno e sobre meu pai, nem seu nome sei. Quando perguntava sobre ele minha avó respondia "Não fale sobre esse bêbado desgraçado perto de mim! Você não tem pai e ponto, não quero mais que fale nesse assunto ouviu?"

A minha avó morava em uma casa tão pequena que só tinha um cômodo que eu chamava de saquaco (sala, quarto e cozinha). Nem devo chamar aquilo de casa para mim era mais um armário, mas era assim que vovó se referia a ela. Não me lembro muito do tempo que passei lá, só me lembro que éramos pobres, mas muitos felizes. Quando tinha um ano e meio, ganhei uma irmãzinha. O nome dela era Stella e também tinha um ano de idade quando passou a morar com a gente. Não era minha irmã de sangue, mas eu a amava como se fosse. Era a única companhia da minha idade.

Minha felicidade acabou quando vovó morreu em 1931. Tinha nove anos. Vou contar a história em detalhes a partir daqui, pois eu me lembro bem do dia.

A casa da vovó era pequena, mas aconchegante, como uma casa de vó deve ser. No nosso saquaco tínhamos um pequeno fogão a gás, um armário com pratos, talheres, toalhas, todos esses utensílios que você tem em uma casa. Também havia dois colchões murchos, um para mim e Stella e outro para a vovó. O banheiro era do lado de fora e nós dividíamos com os vizinhos. Não havia janelas e no verão era insuportável ficar dentro de casa, por isso vovó nos deixava ficar do lado de fora brincando com os outros meninos.

Não me dava bem com nenhum deles, eram todos mais velhos e não brincavam das mesmas coisas que eu. Stella também não se dava bem com eles, então brincávamos juntos. Alias, sempre estávamos juntos. Éramos como carne e unha, como vovó dizia. O dia em que ela morreu era um daqueles dias de verão os quais Stella e eu, nos dois, ficávamos fora do barraco, pois estava absurdamente quente. Vovó sempre trabalhava pela manhã e só voltava à tardinha. Ela fazia parte de uma cooperativa que reciclava lixo. Segundo ela era um trabalho sujo, mas direito.

Stella estava sentada em cima do muro de concreto que cercava nossa casa, balançando as pernas. Eu brincava distraído com um soldadinho de chumbo que a vovó trouxe para mim da cooperativa. Adorava ouvir a história do soldadinho de chumbo que ela me contava antes de dormir, aquela mesma, do soldadinho que se apaixonou pela bailarina. Era minha preferida. Ele era meu tesouro. Não deixava ninguém brincar com ele, nem a vovó, só Stella.

Estava ficando entediado, então chamei Stella.

"Stella!" gritei.

"O que foi Will?" ela perguntou.

"Quer brincar de alguma coisa?" disse.

"Não. Eu estou vendo aqueles homens ali" ela disse apontando por cima do muro.

"Que homens?" eu perguntei espichando o pescoço para poder ver.

"Sobe aqui que você consegue vê-los!" ela disse.

Eu subi no muro, com a ajuda dela e vi vários soldados de farda com um símbolo preto e vermelho bordado mais a frente da nossa casa. "Parecem com o meu soldadinho" comentei. "É" concordou Stella "O que você acha que estão fazendo aqui? Será que podemos brincar com eles?".

"Não sei, não é melhor esperarmos a vovó voltar?"

"Tá." disse Stella.

Eram quase 17:00 horas. Enquanto esperávamos, começou a ventar e chuviscar. Foi um alivio considerado o calor que estava antes da chuva. Ficamos lá em cima do muro até ela chegar sentido a brisa e as gotas frias de água da chuva enquanto conversávamos. Inventávamos histórias de dragões, cavaleiros, princesas e monstros imaginários. Era o nosso passatempo. Um começava a história e o outro continuava, e assim íamos por horas a fio. Passávamos algumas tardes assim.

"Eu começo a contar!" exclamei.

"Começa logo, então" disse Stella, "Se demorar mais eu é que vou começar".

"Hmm, me deixa pensar..." disse, "Era uma vez um menino chamado João. Ele era muito pequeno, do tamanho de uma ervilha. Ele morava em uma caixa de jóias junto com seus pais." Fui desenrolando a história.

"Ele era muito solitário, porque não tinha ninguém com quem brincar. Gostava dos pais, mas eles já eram idosos e cansados e não brincavam tanto. Ele nunca conheceu alguém que tivesse o mesmo tamanho que ele, só os pais." continuou Stella.

"Daí um dia, ele conheceu Will, um pequeno camundongo. Eles logo se tornaram amigos."

"Will, o camundongo?" indagou Stella rindo.

"É, porque não?" disse.

Então ela exclamou "Olha! A vovó chegou! Porque não perguntamos a ela sobre os soldados?"

"Mas, o que será de Will o camundongo e João?"

"A gente termina depois, vamos lá!" ela correu até a vovó que acabava de entrar na casa. Eu queria continuar a história de João, mas fui junto, relutante. Entramos na casa. Vovó estava fazendo o jantar.

"Vó! Podemos ir falar com os soldados?" perguntou Stella.

"Soldados?" perguntou vovó.

"Sim, aqueles que estão ali fora entrando nas casas dos nossos vizinhos" disse.

"Ai meu Deus!" exclamou vovó.

"O que foi vó?" perguntei.

"Tem soldados ai fora, de verdade?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, tem sim, vários deles." disse Stella, "Porque, o que têm eles?"

"Will, Stella, fiquem aqui dentro e não saiam daqui por motivo ALGUM, por favor!" disse vovó, exasperada e saiu correndo pela porta da casa.  
"Mas o que foi vó?" gritei, esperando que ela me ouvisse, mas ela estava com muita pressa e não prestou atenção.

Não entendi nada. O que será que os soldados estavam fazendo aqui? Por que vovó estava tão aflita? Não sei, mas obedeci ao que ela mandou. Stella começou a caminha em direção a porta.

"O que você vai fazer?" perguntei.

"Vou ver o que tem lá" disse Stella, "falar com os soldados".

"Mas vovó mandou nós ficarmos aqui" disse.

"Mesmo assim eu vou, vem comigo ou fica?" ela perguntou.

Eu hesitei. Vovó nos mandou ficar na casa, mas assim como Stella, eu estava muito curioso em saber o que os soldados estavam fazendo aqui. Por fim optei por segui-la.

"Eu vou." disse.

Acho que foi o pior erro que podia cometer. Devia ter contido Stella, obrigado ela a ficar dentro de casa, mas não fiz. Eu fui junto.

A Villa tinha mais ou menos trinta casas parecidas com as nossas. Cada uma delas tinha a estrela de Davi pintada na fachada, foi o que a vovó me disse.

Os soldados estavam no inicio da vila. Estava correndo em direção a eles quando escorreguei em uma poça de algo vermelho e cai. Era sangue. Stella gritou e eles olharam para nós. Estavam bêbados, julgando pela expressão abobada de seus rostos e as garrafas de Vodka nas mãos. Procurei para ver de onde vinha o sangue e vi o corpo de vovó mutilado ao meu lado. Seus dedos haviam sidos cortados um a uma e seus membros superiores e inferiores trocados de posição. Eu senti enjôo, mas me levantei. Estava com a camisa branca ensopada e manchada de vermelho sangue.

Olhei em minha volta. Duas casas haviam sido destruídas, e vi os corpos de meus vizinhos queimados ou mutilados, assim como o de vovó. Vomitei. Era nauseante. Stella havia desmaiado. Tentei carregá-la para longe dos soldados, mas eles vinham em nossa direção. Eles iriam me alcançar a qualquer instante. Se ao menos tivesse ouvido a vovó e ficado em casa. Não era forte o suficiente para carregá-la por muito tempo. Tinha duas escolhas, deixá-la e continuar correndo ou continuar carregando-a e provavelmente, ser pego. Meus braços doíam e meus estomago se embrulhava e desembrulhava. Tive que deixá-la e me escondi nos escombros de uma das casas. Era fácil despistá-los já que estavam bêbados.

Eles pegaram Stella. Eu estava em pânico, mas o medo não me deixava sair de meu esconderijo para ajuda - lá. Eu não tinha mesmo muita chance contra três homens adultos, tentava me convencer de que não havia nenhum meio de salvá-la. Eles riam histericamente. Mesmo estando no meio da rua, eles se despiram, e despiram-na também e a estupraram. Eu não consegui assistir, com nojo, ódio, terror, repulsa um sentimento que não posso descrever com palavras. A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi continuar escondido e chorar. Depois a abandonaram no meio da rua, nua e morta.

Quando eles se foram, eu escondi seu corpo comigo e coloquei as suas roupas de volta. Eu a abraçava enquanto chorava até que a ultima gota caísse. Acabei adormecendo no meio dos escombros, abraçado com Stella, e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Acordei com alguém me cutucando. Eu estava coberto de fuligem e sentindo um cheiro pungente de cadáver e sangue. Vinha de Stella. Percebi que ainda a abraçava e soltei-a. Olhei a minha volta e tudo que vi foram os corpos mutilados e queimados, e casas pegando fogo. Grande parte da vila tinha sido queimada e o fogo se alastrava cada vez mais. Olhei para cima e me deparei com dois olhos grandes e verdes e dei um salto para trás, assustado.

"Ei, menino, não queria assustá-lo" disse um garoto que parecia ter alguns anos a mais do que eu "qual seu nome?" ele perguntou estendendo a mão. Eu recusei.

"Você está com os soldados?" indaguei.

"Claro que não, eu sou amigo, está tudo bem." ele disse.

"Como assim está tudo bem? A minha avó e irmã morreram e você me diz que está tudo bem!" disse com raiva. Sabia que não devia descontar a minha raiva nele, ele não tinha culpa, mas naquela situação, acho que podia ignorar as regras de boa educação.

"Calma" ele disse, "meu nome é Leon, e você ainda não me disse o seu.".

"Will" eu respondi de má vontade. Ele continuava estendendo a mão. Então finalmente estendi a minha mão e com a ajuda dele, me levantei.

"Então, Will, você morava aqui?"

"Sim" disse.

"Eu moro em uma cidade perto daqui" ele disse "quando vi a fumaça, resolvi ver o que estava acontecendo. Então achei você, acho que é o único que sobreviveu."

Então olhei para o corpo de Stella. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos e eu as limpei com a manga da camisa.

"Era sua irmã?" ele perguntou.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

"Ah... eu sinto muito" ele disse.

"Eu vou enterrá-la ali" apontei para um carvalho alto e antigo que ficava perto de um lago ao lado da vila.

"Quer ajuda?" Leon ofereceu.

"Não" respondi "prefiro fazer isso sozinho".

"Tudo bem" ele disse "eu entendo".

"Vou voltar para casa e mais tarde trago comida e água".

"Ta." disse, sem emoção.

Leon pegou a sua bicicleta e dirigiu-se para a sua cidade a oeste da vila. Eu sentei ao lado de Stella, perdido e confuso. À morte de vovó e de Stella e as cenas de horror que eu havia visto me abalaram profundamente. Não conseguia aceitar que estavam mortas. Estava assustado, com medo e ódio. Ódio dos soldados e raiva de mim mesmo por não ter feito nada, por ainda estar vivo, por não ter protegido Stella. No fim, não tinha mais casa, família, mais nada e assim, eu me vi sozinho. Agora era só eu.

Olhei para o rosto pálido e frio de Stella e lembrei-me do tempo que passamos junto, eu, ela e vovó. Eu era feliz. Muito feliz. As lágrimas voltaram e dessa vez não pude pará-las. As primeiras lágrimas eram de tristeza, depois de medo e por fim, ódio. Levantei-me e fui até o grande carvalho. Comecei a cavar com as mãos a terra seca. O exercício físico e o cansaço acalmavam meus pensamentos. Após algumas horas havia cavado uma pequena cova a qual tinha o tamanho exato para Stella. Eu estava exausto e meu corpo e roupas eram uma mistura de suor, sangue e terra. Carreguei Stella até a cova e coloquei-a deitada. Pus suas mãos juntas na frente do corpo e dentro delas meu único tesouro: o soldadinho de chumbo. Olhei-a uma ultima vez e recobri seu corpo com terra. Por fim, escrevi na casca do carvalho com uma pedra "Stella – minha irmã e melhor amiga para sempre. Não se esqueça de mim, Will." Desabei ao lado da cova e encostei-me no carvalho, amuado e exausto.

Decidi que a partir daquele momento não iria chorar mais por causa de Stella e vovó. Ao invés disso, ficaria feliz por tê-las conhecido e com a certeza que um dia eu as encontraria de novo. Adormeci perdido em meus pensamentos. Acordei ao entardecer. Levantei-me e fui dar um mergulho no lago. Lavei minhas roupas com a água, mas as manchas de sangue permaneceram. Minha camisa nunca mais seria branca. Coloquei-as assim mesmo, já que não tinha outras roupas.

Lembrei-me de Leon. Acho que ele se esqueceu de voltar. Deviam ser quase 19 horas e o céu estava escuro. Pensei em explorar a vila, mas ir a aquele lugar a noite não era uma boa ideia. Por fim, acabei sentado em um dos galhos mais baixos do carvalho, esperando a esmo algo acontecer.

Acordei com um sobressalto e cai. Minha sorte era que eu estava em um galho baixo, ou teria me machucado feio. Levantei-me do chão e vi Leon recostado no carvalho.

"Bom dia" ele disse.

"Hmm, bom dia" disse ainda sonolento.

"Vejo que já terminou o que tinha que fazer" disse Leon olhando para a cova de Stella "está com fome?"

Nem tinha notado que me estomago reclamava. Assenti.

"Toma" ele disse, tirando uma maçã de sua mochila e jogando-a para mim.

Eu comi em silêncio, estava com muita fome.

"Quantos anos você tem?" perguntei ao terminar a maçã.

"Doze" ele respondeu "e você?"

"Nove" disse.

"Tem onde morar? Na casa de qualquer parente ou amigo?"

"Não."

"Então, eu tenho uma oferta para você" ele disse "gostaria de passar a morar comigo e com a minha mãe?"

"Mesmo?" perguntei, desconfiado.

"Sim, minha mãe disse que não se importa".

"Obrigada" agradeci. Não tinha mesmo onde ficar. Também não havia ninguém que eu conhecesse. Leon parecia legal, se soubesse não teria descontado minha raiva nele antes.

"Podemos ir?" ele perguntou.

"Eu queria passar na vila uma ultima vez" disse "procurar por alguma coisa minha, da minha irmã ou da vovó", "Posso?" perguntei.

"Tudo bem" Leon disse "vou com você".

Andamos em silêncio até os destroços da vila. O cheiro era horrível. Eu me arrependi de ter voltado. Andei até a minha antiga casa me esforçando para não olhar ao meu entorno. Ela estava destruída, mas não havia sido queimada. Tudo que havia restado da casa eram uma pilha de madeira velha e o resto de nossa mobília. Achei melhor não colocar a mão ali, já que a louça estava toda estilhaçada em meio aos escombros. Com um pedaço de madeira, revirei tudo procurando por algo que servisse.

Os soldados haviam pegado tudo de valor e só o que eu encontrei fora uma boneca de pano de Stella. Guardei-a comigo como lembrança. Depois eu subi junto com Leon na sua bicicleta e fomos até a cidade dele, calados.

Chapter 2

Depois de mais ou menos trinta minutos, chegamos à cidade de Leon.

"É aqui" disse Leon desmontando da bicicleta em frente a uma casa grande e antiga "tenho dois irmãos, um é da sua idade, Zacky, e Igor de quatorze" – Legal-, pensei alguém da minha idade seria ótimo "você vai ficar em um quarto junto de Zacky"

"Certo" disse.

"Minha mãe é Helena" ele falou e tocou a campainha da casa.

"Quem é?" ouvi uma voz feminina vinda de dentro da casa.

"Leon" ele disse.

"Ah, bom dia Leon, você saiu cedo hoje, para onde foi?" disse uma senhora abrindo a porta, ela aparentava ter por volta dos quarenta e tantos anos. Era alta de cabelos negros, e um pouco acima do peso. Depois de alguns segundos ela me notou parado ao lado de Leon.

"Meu Deus, o que houve com esse menino? Venha, entre!" ela exclamou.

"Esse é Will, o garoto que eu falei sobre ontem" Leon explicou "Will, essa é a minha mãe".

"Ãhn, prazer" disse.

"Coitado, vamos entrando, eu vou fazer o almoço" ela disse enquanto andava arrumando as coisas pela casa "Leon, vá buscar algumas roupas de Zacky e dê para ele vestir"


End file.
